<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Made Reservations by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030194">I Made Reservations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Morgan Frost, Women in the NHL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he smiled over at Morgan as they dressed for practice, “we’re going out for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Okay,” Morgan laughed, braiding her hair, “We usually go out for dinner.”</p><p>“Well, tonight is different,” Joel replied, “I made reservations.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Made Reservations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patty has told him not to take any of TK’s romantic suggestions, that he learned everything he knew by hearing about what Briere did for Claude-Marie. TK always argued that it had worked on Patty and Nolan always responded by rolling her eyes and walking away.</p><p>But TK had told him that he needed to take Morgan out for a real date, make her feel special. And after Joel saw the way Patty reacted to something as small as TK surprising her with soft pretzels every once in a while, Joel developed a plan.</p><p>He asked G for some fancy restaurants he could take Morgan out to. Well, first he asked Coots, who looked at him for a minute before cracking up. THEN he asked G for advice. He thought she was going to laugh at him, too, but instead gave him the name of an Italian place and told him to use her name when he called to make the reservation - and told him not to get spaghetti because she had seen him eat that before and he should never subject Morgan to that spectacle. She also told him not to be an idiot. So, she was mostly helpful. More helpful than Coots.</p><p>“Hey,” he smiled over at Morgan as they dressed for practice, “we’re going out for dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Okay,” Morgan laughed, braiding her hair, “We usually go out for dinner.”</p><p>“Well, tonight is different,” Joel replied, “I made reservations.”</p><p>“Oh?” Morgan raised an eyebrow, “trying to get lucky?”</p><p>“Always trying to get lucky with you, Elsa,” Joel winked and grinned as she laughed.</p><p>“Stop flirting and hit the ice,” Sean’s voice cut off whatever Morgan was going to say next, “Christ. And I thought TK and Patty were bad.”</p><p>“G and Danny B had to have been just as bad as us,” TK objected.</p><p>“No,” Sean shook his head, “you and Patty passed them as the most disgusting couple very quickly.”</p><p>Sean didn’t stick around to hear TK’s many objections.</p><p>+</p><p>Joel found his jaw dropping when he saw Morgan, in her little black dress and heels and instantly contemplated cancelling their reservations.</p><p>“No,” Morgan smirked because Joel had definitely said that outloud, “G told me that you’re supposed to wow me tonight.”</p><p>“Well, then, Miss Frost,” Joel offered his arm to her, “Shall we?”</p><p>Morgan giggled and accepted, linking her arm through his and lacing their fingers together.</p><p>+</p><p>“Tonight was nice,” Morgan said as they walked back into their apartment, taking off her coat and toeing out of the heels, “I am wowed.”</p><p>Joel laughed at that and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her sweetly before saying, “So I did good?”</p><p>“You did good,” Morgan grinned, “Now come help me out of this dress.”</p><p>Joel happily obeyed, scrambling to follow her down the hall to her bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>